The Hostage
by XxWriterxX
Summary: Someone has been spying on Alex Rider. The spy had realized that Alex and Sabina were more than friends and when he takes Sabina has a hostage, what can Alex do to save Sabina once again? He's got not much on his side unless you count the MI6.


**Note:** I have nothing in common with the writer and none of themain characters actually belong to me and the ones that are made up actually was my friend's.Note that I am very, very busy so maybe Iwon't update often, so don't scream at me if I don't update often.

_For Elok- Why must you be leaving us? Why must you leave me and Elena behind? Tiffany wishes, Tiffany hopes, but now the most Tiffany can do is to write a story all dedicated to you. _

Jack's family were moving to New York and Alex had just received the news that Sabina's family were moving to New York as well as Sabina's father got a nice, less – expensive house, or so Sabina wrote.

As soon as Alex heard the Sabina was in New York, Alex wanted to visit her. He had heard that New York was a fantastic city and a cool city. Alex begged Jack to take him to see Sabina, seeing as he had not seen her for quite a time and Jack eventually agreed.

"Alex, I know that I sound like I don't trust you, but you must be very careful in New York, even when you're in your Sabina's house, because if anything goes on, I will be the one Blunt and Jones will blame if they lost their superspy teenage," Jack said.

"Oh, Jack, I promise I won't cause you any trouble, but I'm so grateful, I get to see Sabina again!" Alex cried, hugging his guardian.

"It's nice to see you happy after all those spying days," Jack shuddered after saying 'spying days' but them smiled warmly again and hugged Alex back.

Days pasted and Alex felt more and more excited that he was finally getting to see Sabina! At last, the days rolled past slowly, revealing the day he and Jack was going to go to New York.

They went in the airplane without any trouble and arrived in New York without any trouble.

Jack took out the letter that Sabina wrote from Alex's bag. It went like this:

_Dear Alex_

_I hope you haven't forgotten me and if you haven't forgotten me, forgave me for not writing to you. Well, I was suddenly reminded of you when my father said we were going to move to this new house in New York on June 16._

_The thing is, I've heard that there was a new family in our neighborhood – the Starbrights. Say, isn't it your guardian, Jack's, last name and maybe her family bought the house really, really, near us? Maybe it's just coincidence, because it seemed like a 99 it's not Jack's family. I'm just informing you, but if it really is Jack's family, tell Jack that it is not too far. _

_If you really want to know how to get there (I can't believe that I'm actually believing that it is Jack's family), go to Jack's house and then ask their family where is it. I can't tell you the full address, but the Starbrights really know where we live and in fact, we've made great friends! Mrs. Starbright even said she had a daughter who wanted to be called Jack. Weird, isn't it? _

_I just wanted to say, Alex, to take care when you're spying. A lot of spies get killed or captured and I hope you received this message, because you are my friend and maybe you're even closer…_

_Love,_

_Sabina_

_P.S.: Do try to visit me, when you're in a mission in New York and have any spare time._

"Well, Alex, we've got to go to my family first, seeing as my mother and father knows Sabina and in case you're wondering, it's not far from here at all – that's the reason things are so cheap around here, even if they're well – built or big," said Jack, starting to walk.

After about ten minute's walk, they arrived at Jack's family's house and Alex was quite pleased to see Jack's elderly mother smiling at him.

"Alex Rider, what a pleasant surprise! My daughter's told me how you saved the world being an MI6 and I'm very grateful for that. The girl near us told us that she's met you and you're really good friends…Or was it close friends? No doubt, Alex Rider, came to New York just for _Sabina_. Alex Rider, Sabina's really worried about you. I knew that you would come – and here's the address. Jack, go with him and come back after you've helped him reach his close friend," Jack's mother winked and waved.

"Well, by the looks of it, it's not really far," Alex commented calmly, even though in his heart, he felt like bursing with happiness and excitement.

"Alex, you never told me that you like Sabina more than you like me," Jack joked.

They walked for a couple of minutes and nodded to each other – this was definitely Sabina's house.

Alex walked to the front door and rang the bell. Inside, he heard noise shouting and Sabina getting hopeful.

"I'll open the door – this might be Alex!" she exclaimed.

"Darling, what is it with you and this spy? Oh, right, you can open the door, but just don't start crying if it's one of Daddy's best friends," said her mother.

Sabina opened the door and when she saw Alex she cried a happy cry and hugged Alex and he hugged back. Even Jack was crying!

"Sab, why are you taking so long at the door? No doubts you're crying," said Sabina's mother.

"Oh, Mum, I really am crying – of happiness!" Sabina said and brought Alex and Jack in, holding hands with Alex.

"Alex, you look much more injured than the last time I've met you," said Sabina's mother, "and call me Jen."

"Oh, Mum, does it really matter? Alex is here – and tell him how much I missed him!" Sabina said, hugging Alex again and making Alex blush.

"My daughter was indeed missing you. You might be interested to find out every time the doorbell rang, she got hopeful it was you. She started sobbing every time it wasn't you. Of course, you could stay with her for as long as you like," said Jen, raising her eyebrow.

Sabina dragged Alex into a room, a room that Jen and Jack couldn't see them.

"Alex, this really is you, isn't it?" she asked.

"Of course it's me," replied Alex.

"Good, because I need to know if you had another girlfriend during the times I wasn't with you," she said quietly.

"Sabs, of course I didn't get another girl. I had no time, seeing as I was trying to find information about my father – John Rider. Why?" Alex asked.

"For one thing, I know Julia Rothman was attracted to your father. I would just like to say…I'm the same situation Julia Rothman was," Sabina said quietly.

"You mean…You…are…attracted to _me_?" asked Alex, startled.

"Yes," came Sabina and started kissing Alex.


End file.
